


What can happen in a second?

by HansonPhreek



Series: 642 Things to Write [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One second. That's all it takes fore a person's whole life to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What can happen in a second?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

One second. That's all it takes for a person's whole life to change. It only takes a second for a realization to dawn. Or for an injury to occur. Or even for death to take someone. One second. One second can change everything.

Harry Potter was familiar with this phenomenon. Very familiar. One second he was just a strange, skinny little boy and the next second he was the Boy Who Lived. It only took one second for his godfather to fall through the veil. One second and Dumbledore had fallen. And in one second Voldemort landed with a dull thud in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. 

Harry's life was full of epic seconds and when all was said and done he wondered if that was all he'd have. Would he only get one second of happiness? A single second of peace? And then it would all start again? Just one second?

Or would all of his seconds finally string together to form minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks? Months? Years? Would Harry finally live for more than a second at a time? He certainly hoped so. Because if life is really only an endless string of seconds, is it worth living? Harry didn't know the answer, but it was finally his time to find out. This was his second and he would live it to the fullest.


End file.
